Anne Marie Stahlbaum
Anne Marie Stahlbaum is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Clara Stahlbaum from The Nutcracker ballet, as well as heir to her legacy. Anne Marie currently attends Ever After High on her Legacy Year, and sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, as she is beyond excited to follow her mother's adventures and become the protagonist of her ballet. Character 'Personality' (Bullets until I can properly write it out!) Anne, unsurprisingly, lives in a state where she doesn't know if she's dreaming or not. She seems to live in between reality and fantasy, and that shows in her daily activities. Anne truly doesn't know if her existence is real or just some crazy projection of her mind, and the things around her. Therefore, she might be somewhat nihilist in some sense, and doesn't believe life has a bigger purpose to her other than fulfilling her destiny. For said reasons, Anne dedicates her whole life to becoming the next Clara Stahlbaum. However, this doesn't stop Anne from being rather dramatic and finding reasons to cry in every little, insignificant situation. Eitheir tears from happiness or sadness, Anne is always crying. People around her shall be aware that seeing Anne in tears is normal, and they shouldn't worried - otherwise, they would go crazy about watching her crying so constantly. Despite being adventurous and generally courageous, Anne is secretly afraid of many situations in her life, which contradicts her personality trait said before. She knows her existence - either real or not - doesn't mean much aside satisfying her role, but it doesn't stop her from being deadly afraid of some things she has to face in order to fulfill her destiny. The next Clara just tries to ignore those fears, but they come to her mind frequently, making her very anxious. On a side note, Anne is also the first one to jump into new stuff to do. She's slowly trying to find true reasons to live, as she sees her friends doing it. It isn't always easy, but she knows she has to try. Despite her constant worries and fears, Anne truly tries to do something to change her mind. Alas for her, she is passionate about other people and falls in love easily with every girls she spots on the hallways. Part of it is because she wants to find her reason to go on with life in another person, and part of it because Anne has a big, sweet heart. She is so desperately romantic, and her daily actions are always showing it. And speaking of that sweet heart, Anne is beyond lovely and loyal to everyone she knows. She always puts other people's necessities above her own and hopes she can help everyone. If her existence seems to be miserable, then she wishes she can make others' a little less so. Anne is gentle and delicate, and many have said that she is practically a flower. Words can break her into pieces, and everyone shall be careful with what they tell her. Anne likes people to be gentle with her, just as she is with basically everyone. Additionally, it should be noted that Anne is very... Childish, to a point. She's so genuinely naive of some things, and constantly needs to be protected by those around her. She is very glad that her friends aren't bothered by having to protect her frequently. 'Appearance' Anne Marie is a heavenly beautiful girl with feminine features. She is of a petite and delicate built with slightly tanned skin, big caramel eyes and long, wavy chocolate brown hair with pastel pink and pinkish brown highlights. As for her outfits, Anne Marie prefers a ballet-esque fashion, incorporating the elements of her ballet into her gowns: candies, snowflakes, flowers, mice and such, and her trade colours would be shades of pink and brown. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Dancing' Dancing has been in Anne's life ever since she can remember. Her whole soul is connected to the activity - through her mother, her friends, her fate. Ballet is like her home, and whenever she's dancing on her pointe shoes, Anne feels like she's real and not only an illusion. When she randomly disappears during the day, she will most likely be dancing in her room. 'Cooking and Baking' Both cooking and baking connects Anne to her mother and her auntie Louise. Every Christmas, they gather up do make marvellous sweets to the festive date, and Holidays cooking is always on Anne. She likes to express her emptiness through whatever she bakes and cooks, as some way of feeling happiness. 'Christmas-related Things' It's no surprise that Anne, being the next protagonist of a Christmas ballet, loves anything Christmas-related. She starts decorating her room for the date when it's still September, and likes to help Destiny Claus with her delivers. Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Nutcracker 'View on destiny' Despite her general belief that her life's only meant to fulfill her destiny as the next Clara Stahlbaum, Anne Marie is quite fond of her fate and wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. She finds it a nice story, and thinks her role is quite welcoming. She doesn't oppose to her status while going through her story - the romantic one - but wishes she could be with someone she truly loves and wants. Relationships 'Family' 'Clara Stahlbaum' Anne Marie is Clara's daughter and heir to her legacy. Both of them have a wonderful and kind relationship and love each other to pieces, but their bond is somewhat broken. Clara is very sad to see that her daughter doesn't see a real point in her life, and doesn't see anywhere else beyond her destiny. She's trying to tell Anne that she should go and do wonderful things and live a joyful life - but it never seems to matter to Anne. Clara dedicates her time to show her daughter that there are precious things in living and wants to see her daughter having a bigger purpose. They have constant fights and Clara frequently breaks down in front of her precious child, and is afraid that, after fulfilling her destiny, Anne won't find any more reasons to keep living. Anne doesn't know her father, but he was someone that courted her mother a long time ago. Clara didn't marry him, neither had him present in raising her daughter. Anne doesn't particularly misses him and finds her mother to be everything she needs. 'Auntie Louise' Louise is Clara's sister and, therefore, Anne's aunt. Anne adores her Auntie Louise and sees her as a mother figure as well. Louise seems to understand Anne a lot better than Clara does, and therefore, they get along utterly well. Auntie Lou spoils her niece rotten and has been extremely helpful to Clara when it comes to making Anne see that her life has a meaning. Anne is also good friends with Louise's kids and gets along fairly well with her cousins. 'Uncle Fritz' Anne finds her uncle Fritz to be extremely annoying and childish, and totally hates his puns. He once broke her small porcelain doll and she has been immensely irritated at him since this day. Anne does like him, yes - he's family and lives with her - but tries to keep a certain distance. His two sons aren't any different from him. 'Grandfather Herr' Anne loves her grandpops Herr very, very much, but was saddened to not have known him before his wife's dead. Clara and Louise remember him as a funny, sweet and sociable man, and when his love died, it seems that Herr's light died with her. Of course Herr pampers and spoils his six grandchildren equally, but has a sad, depressive look in his eyes all the time. Anne wishes she could somehow change it. 'Friends' TBA - gimme all your OCs. Bae needs friends <3 'Iolanta Feyanova' TBA - Story buddy and bestie <3 'Damien Gigogne' TBA - Story buddies 'Francis Drosselmeyer' Francis is Anne's story godfather and she completely adores him. They have a tender bond and Francis is, obviously, one of Anne's bestest friends. She likes to spend time with him and often goes hide under his wings, and treats him like a true old, wiser godfather. Francis frequently spoils Anne with cake and gifts, and in return, Anne likes to give him things she makes at woodshop class. 'Roy van Nijratten' TBA - Also story buddies 'Seacilia McMerhon' TBA - I appreciate their dynamic 'Williemae del Espanto' TBA - well they get along fairly well 'Pet' Anne has a pet mouse named Columbine. She is small and cute and likes to cuddle up with Anne, and obviously Anne hates when people say bad things about her baby mouse. During Animal Calling, an owl came to Anne, whom she named Ginger. Ginger is a weird owl who does like Anne, yes, but is always... Judging her, to a point. Anne loves Ginger nonetheless. Anne considers her stuffed animals to be her pets as well, since she can talk with them. She has two teddy bears named Cuddles and Buttercup, who are her favourite ones (though her other toys shall not be aware of that fact). 'Romance' inhales sharply Throw me all your girls so Anne can be in love with everyone and possibly find one true love to stop her nihilist tendencies Amoris M. Cupid TBA Astral Unicornia TBA Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Hero Training with Professor Knight 2nd Period: Woodshop with Mr. Claus 3rd Period: Advanced Ballet with Madame Scarlette Shoes 4th Period: Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen 5th Period: Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper 6th Period: Geografairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Trivia *Anne's birthday is November 2, making her a Scorpio. *Anne identifies as a lesbian. **And speaking of that, her colour scheme weirdly fits the lesbian pride flag... Though it was unintentional. But it worked, anyway. *Anne is German and speaks with a soft German accent. *Anne's full name is Anne Marie Louise Stahlbaum. **Anne was given to her in honour of her grandmother; Marie fitted her first name Anne, and Louise was to honour Anne's aunt. * She always feels terribly guilty when she eats gingerbread cookies and, therefore, tries to avoid them. * Anne likes to be called by her full name, Anne Marie. Unless you're a friend or someone she likes, she will feel extremely uncomfortable if you call her only "Anne". * If she concentrates enough, she can bring the sweets she bakes to life. A little gift from her story. * Anne always stays in either first or fifth positions while standing still. It's an habit she has gained because of dancing. * Anne is extremely good at sewing things, due to always having to sew her ballet shoes. * Anne's face-claim would be Mackenzie Foy. Foy portrayed Clara Stahlbaum in "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms". *TBA Notes Fun fact time~ *Anne was a role planned for a very long time in my mind. The Nutcracker is probably my favourite ballet, and it brings me my sweetest memories with my grandmother. **Speaking of my grandmother... Her name's Clara, so yeah, haha. *Anne's name was carefully chosen by me. **Anne is a name with lots of meanings in my life. My grandmother's twin sister's name was Ana, and Ana is present in my everyday life in many, many ways. **Anne was the headcanon name I gave to Clara's mother, in memory of my grandmother's sister. *Anne was hella complex to plan and write out. She came to existence while I was reading some Nietzsche. Her general philosophical nature and personality is part of the things I could write towards my own philosophical daily thoughts, but it's much more confusing. *I wanted Anne to doubt existence not only because it would fit her story, but also because it would be something interesting to work with. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Nutcracker Category:WiseUnicorn's characters